


Bunk-mates

by bedtime_writer



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Beds, Bunker Feels, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtime_writer/pseuds/bedtime_writer
Summary: Cas is residing in the bunker with Sam and Dean.  Sam invites guests, one taking an interest in Cas.  Dean gets jealous ;)





	Bunk-mates

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing a 7 page paper for finals... but this counts right?

            Team Free Will returned to the bunker after they got back from Normal, Oregon.  Sam went to go file what more they discovered about werewolves in the library, Dean got himself a cold one, and Cas stood around awkwardly.  Dean offered him a beer, but he did not accept. 

            “I would like to just lie down,” Cas informed him.  He had been bitten two days ago, the effects of nearly changing into a werewolf took a toll on Cas, obviously, Sam and Dean knew what that felt like. 

            “Sure, buddy.  You okay?” Dean looked pensively at Cas’s neck where the bite had been.

            “I’m fine, Dean.  Just tired.  I am sure that by morning time, I will be back to normal.”  Dean nodded, stood up and led Cas to one of the spare rooms.  “The bed’s all made, tell me if you get worse.  I’m right in here.”  Cas smiled softly at Dean.  Before Dean was even out of the room yet, Cas started undressing.  He shrugged off his trench coat as Dean stood there, mindlessly starting.  He worked on his tie, bloodied from the bite.  Cas started to unbutton his stained white shirt.  Dean didn’t even realize that he had been staring.  He was looking at Castiel’s tanned neck.  Biting his own lip, Dean came back into reality.  “Cas, you could wait until I’m out, dude.”  He turned around to see Sam approaching. The room.  His face blushed two shades pinker than usual.

            “Dean, how’s his neck?” Sam asked,

            “What?  I wasn’t even… I didn’t…”

            “The bite, Dean, jeeze.”

            “Oh, it’s fine, he’s just still warn out from it all.”  Dean swallowed hard.  He felt like a groupie at a Lynard Skynard concert.  He needed to get a grip.

            “I was surprised that it took so much out of him, I figured with all his angel juice that he’d, ya know, be immune or something.” Sam pondered.  The one thing he really loved about the bunker was the library there.  He could read books for days, he could even write in his own passages.  He felt like a professor logging in his research at an astounding university. 

            The two discussed the events of the past few days over a couple of beers before they both decided to call it a day. 

            In the morning, Dean woke up, groggy but always happy to be in his own bed.  He got undressed to go shower.  As he entered the bathroom, he heard the shower already running.

            “Sam?  Come on, man!  You’ve got your own shower, I don’t care if my pressure’s better!” Cas peaked his head out of the shower.

            “Dean?  Sorry, Sam was in the other bathroom… I didn’t know when you would be up.”  Dean realized that the towel around his waist barely covered much.  Blushing again he slightly turned away from the shower.

            “Uh, it’s alright, Cas.  Take your time, I thought you were Sammy.” Dean glanced once more at Cas.  His black hair was wet and wild with suds from the shampoo remaining.  Water droplets fell onto his rugged shoulders.  Lost in thought, Dean was interrupted.

            “Dean?” Sam called from down the hallway, “did you call for me?”  Dean, still not fully present, didn’t know where to go.  He slammed the bathroom door shut and called out to Sam.

            “No, nope, nevermind!” he called.

            “Oh, alright, do you know where Cas is? I wanted to check on his wounds,” before Dean could shush Cas, Cas called out to sam,

            “I’m in here, my wounds are all healed, Sam.”  Dean opened the door and slid out.  Sam eyed him up and down, acknowledging the small towel and the red face.  Trying to hide his discomfort, Dean gave out a nervous chuckle,

            “He uh, He didn’t know how to get it running so…”

            “So you needed to be naked to show him?” Sam teased.  Dean rolled his eyes at Sam.

            “I’m using your shower.”

            “Don’t use my conditioner this time Dean!”  Sam looked at Dean’s bathroom door and laughed to himself.  He thought back to that Supernatural Musical they saw a while back, _“CasDean?”_ he thought to himself.  Sam didn’t believe he would ever find love again, but he always pictured Dean to.  The way he had gone back to the “real world” with Ben and Lisa has been admirable.  Maybe Cas would be Dean’s partner one day.  Again, Sam just chuckled to himself. 

            After Dean finished showering he hurried back to his bedroom, as to not have any more awkward confrontations.  It did no good however.  As Dean finished putting on his briefs, Cas was at the door, wearing only his towel.

            “Jesus Cas, you gotta remember knocking.” Dean sighed, trying not to stare this time.

            “Sorry, I just need to borrow some clothes, I wanted to wash mine.  Dean obliged, grabbing an old blue flannel from his closet and some jeans he thought would fit Cas.  “Thank you,” he said as he left.

            Back in the kitchen, Sam was drinking something, searching the web for some more possible cases.  Dean rummaged through the fridge finding some ingredients to make up an omelet.

            “You want something?” Dean asked, Sam held up a horrible looking green smoothie in his glass.  “Gross, never mind, you don’t deserve this.”  Cas walked in, wearing the clothes Dean gave him.  The pants were scrunched up by his bare feet, they were too long for him.  The shirt, not buttoned, was too tight.  As he reached up to rub his eyes, the fabric pulled revealing the muscle of his biceps.  Dean turned to look at Cas, “you could have grabbed a different shirt.” He really didn’t mind it though, “anyways, you want an omelet?”  Cas agreed to eat one, he poured Dean and himself some coffee.  The three sat around the table, eating, drinking, and reading. 

            “Hey,” Sam interrupted the silence, “so in Ionia, real close to here, there was a lady who was found dead outside her home, she was drained of all her blood.  Could be a hit.” Dean groaned.

            “I don’t wanna deal with vamps that close to home, man.”

            “Ah, but get this.  According to the report, the only marks on her body were three rings on her chest and temples.”

            “What, so Jinn or something?  But why was she found by her home?”

            “Could be Jinn who’ve adapted to today’s culture or something, it’s worth it to go check it out, plus we can sleep here if that persuades you more.”  Dean agreed to go.  He scarfed up the rest of his omelet and went to go grab the proper weapons.  Sam asked Cas if he was joining them.

            “I suppose, but I don’t think I’m really dressed properly.” Sam laughed, he headed to his own room, grabbing Cas a better fitting t-shirt and flannel.  Dean walked back into the kitchen just as Cas was pulling the shirt over his head, still showing off his hipbones. 

            “Good,” Dean smiled, “we’ll have some extra muscle on these son’s of bitches.”  Dean hated the Jinn, the last time he dealt with him was basically the end of his and Lisa’s lives together.  Cas was aware of this, he made it his goal to make sure Dean wouldn’t get attacked by them again. 

            Just thirty minutes later they were in Ionia, ready to impersonate brothers of the woman who died.  Luckily she was new to town, so people knew little about her.  Just as the boys expected, Jinn were behind this.  Oddly enough, as they came to the site where they expected the Jinn to be hiding out, the Impala was met up by a familiar vehicle.  It was Garth.  The guys smiled and greeted him happily.

            “Jeeze Garth, it’s been forever!” Sam exclaimed, pulling Garth in for a hug.

            “Happy to see you at work, Man.” Dean smiled, also hugging Garth.

            “Hello, Cas,” Garth nodded towards Cas, “hope you’re not here to kill me.”  Dean interjected,

            “No, Cas is fine, like Sammy said, it’s been a while.  People change.”  Cas looked down at his feet and frowned.  Dean put his arm around Cas, “He’s just ready to fight now!” Dean chuckled.  Sam and Garth talked about the behavior of the Jinn.  As they discussed the case, another vehicle pulled up.  Out came a tall, red headed woman.  She was new, none of the other guys had seen her before.  
            “Garth, I brought the rest of the stuff, I didn’t know you’d be throwing a boy scouts meeting while I left though.” She smirked.

            “Hey, now we’re no boy scouts,” Dean remarked, “We’re more like the ill…”

            “Dean,” Sam interrupted him, “She’s only joking.  I’m Sam by the way, this is my brother Dean, and Cas.  How exactly do you know Garth?” She smiled at them, revealing a pair of fangs.”  Dean reached for his silver blade tucked into the side of his pants.

            “Easy there boy scout,” she started, “Garth saved me.  I was partially turned into a vampire by a coven in Massachusetts. Apparently, my grandpa was a vampire, so when I was bit, it woke up some DNA in my body that won’t shut off again.  Now I’ve got some nice fangs and an issue with garlic,” she joked.  “I’m Stella by the way.” 

            The two groups decided to pair up to take on the Jinn.  It ended up being two rogue creatures who wanted to try and make it for their own.  Obviously with the five hunters against them, their odds were slim.  The job was finished by dinner time.  Sam offered them room in the bunker for the night.  Dean begrudgingly lead them the way back home.

            “Sam, you can’t just invite vamps into the bunker.  What if she goes off telling others?” Dean really didn’t like Stella.  Sam looked at Dean, smirking.

            “You’re joking, right?” Sam laughed, seeing how serious Dean was.  “Is it because she called you a boy scout?” Sam, always feeling a little empowered after such a successful trip, felt like he could joke even more now.  “Or is it because of the way she eyeballed Cas?”  Cas looked up, Dean turned back to, a now familiar, shade of red.  He looked at Sam,

            “Oh, shut up, why would I care, I mean Cas is a, well he’s a good-looking guy.  Besides, even if she was interested, Cas isn’t in to red heads, right Cas?” Dean looked at Cas through the rearview mirror.

            “Well,” Cas scrambled to figure out what to say, “I mean I don’t have a preference, Dean.”

            “See, doesn’t like ‘em.” Dean confirmed.  Sam chuckled some more.  Dean was having a hard time trying to keep his cool.  They drove home, mostly in silence.  Sometimes the silence was interrupted by Sam making a few more jokes, where Dean would reply with “Shut your face, Sam.”  Even though he was embarrassed, Dean had to admit he felt good about the jokes.  Cas was important to him, so what if he showed it?

            Back at the bunker, Dean took out some meat to thaw. 

            “Is steak okay with you guys?” Dean asked, about to grab some seasoning.

            “Actually, I’m a vegetarian,” Stella replied.  Dean rolled his eyes.

            “Well good for you, you can have some of Sammy’s hippie juice then.”  He continued to prepare steak and potatoes for the four of them, Sam offered to make up a salad for Stella. As Dean waited for the potatoes to bake, Sam brought Garth to the library so they could document today.  Cas went to the washing machine to throw his clothes from the morning into the dryer.  Stella followed him.  Dean’s ears got hot just thinking about her being one on one with Cas.  A freaking vamp, who knows what she would say or do to him.  He gave Cas some time to hold his own, but as it neared ten minutes, Dean got up from his whiskey to find them.  As he stood up, the two came walking down the hall.  Stella was laughing wither her arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulders.  She brushed her thumb against the remnants of the bite mark on Cas’s neck.  “Hey Stella, I think Garth wanted you in the library,” Dean lied.  Stella leered at Dean, she laughed and went on her way.

            “She’s good, you know.” Cas started,

            “What?” Dean looked back to Cas,

            “She’s good.  She’s not really a vampire at all.  She even believes in our cause, Dean.”  Dean grunted a little,

            “Well, even if she does believe in the cause, it doesn’t mean she has to be in here, seeing all of our stuff and touching all of my… our things.”  Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, he said nothing.  Dean returned to making their food. 

            They gathered around the table for their meal.  The bunker, which is usually quieter, was now filled with laughter as old friends reunited.  Dean tried to ignore Stella’s glances at Cas as he enjoyed catching up with Garth.  Later on, they all turned in for the night.  Garth and Stella stayed in some of the other spare rooms across the hall from Sam and Dean’s rooms.  In the hall, Dean heard Cas’s shuffled feet walking around.  Dean tried not to think about where he was going.  Cas was actually headed to the dryer to grab his clean clothes and sheets for his bed.  He ran into Stella in the hall.

            “Goodnight Castiel,” she said in a smooth, deeper tone.  She kissed his cheek.  Dean for sure heard the unmistakable sound.  His stomach felt queasy, but he tried to ignore it.  Cas returned to his room, dropping his stuff on the ground.  He undressed to his boxers.  Now he had to try to figure out how in the world you make a bed.  He starts with the fitted sheet, as he has seen Dean do before.  He tucks in one corner and moves onto the next.  Just as he does, the first corner pulls loose.  Cas groans every time a corner pulls loose.  He’s sprawled out on the bed, he just can’t get the damned corners to stay put.  Cas continues to grunt and groan.  In the other room, all Dean can hear is bedsprings and Cas’s groans.  His ears are hot and his heart sinks way into his stomach.  He is trying his best to ignore what’s going on beyond his wall.  Cas stumbles out of his room, looking weary and exhausted.  Panting, he arrives at Dean’s door, knocking.  He looks to Dean and sighs,

            “I need your help, you’re so much better at this.” Cas states.  Dean looks up, confused, but also satisfied by the fact that Cas needs him. 

            “Cas, I don’t want to get in your way.  I have to just let you, ya know…” Cas looked even more confused than Dean initially did.

            “Just come here,” Cas said, too tired for Dean’s confusing moments.  Dean got out of bed, wearing just a pair of plaid boxers, matching Cas.  He followed Cas into his bedroom, expecting to see Stella on the bed.  Alas, the room was empty.  Just a pile of bedding and clothes in front of the bed.  “I can’t get the corners to stay tucked in.” Cas admitted.  Dean laughed and sighed with some relief.

            “So that’s what all the noise was,” he smirked.  Cas glared,

            “Please just help me,” he said.  Dean smiled at Cas.  He flipped around the fitted sheet so it was actually the right way.

            “Well that was the first issue,” he started, “Here, you take this corner, we’ll work together.”  Cas grabbed the corner and followed Dean’s actions.  Once the top was done, Dean moved to the bottom. As he did so, Cas’s corner immediately came undone.  Cas groaned.

            “See?! It’s broken.” Cas sighed.  Dean laughed, coming up behind Cas.

            “You have to get it under the bed, like this see?” Dean tucked in the sheet for Cas. Next, they grabbed the pillows, and put on their cases.  They took the other sheet and spread it across the mattress and finished it off with the comforter.  Dean watched as Cas went around smoothing out the blankets on the bed.  It was sweet how he liked things to look so perfect.

            “Thank you, Dean.  Apparently, I’m not good at all human tasks yet.” Cas smiled up at Dean.  Dean caught himself beginning to look over every part of Cas’s exposed body.  His eyes met up at the scar on his neck.

            “S’okay.” Dean muttered the response, “how’s your bite by the way?” Dean walked towards Cas, putting his hand up to his chin so he could get a better look at the faint scar. 

            “It’s good, I decided to not direct my energy to healing it right away however, I figured I’d let it go on its own from now on.”  Cas stared right into Dean’s eyes, discovering that Dean hadn’t really heard anything he just said.  Deans lips, pursed, were a rosy pink.  Cas wondered what they might feel like against his own, but he knew those thoughts would never be something he could actually test.  Dean would be disgusted.  Dean, still holding Cas’s chin in his hand, began to ask something, but the words never really left his mouth.  Instead, he just leaned in and kissed the angel’s lips. Cas’s sharp blue eyes rolled back in sensation.  He let out a slight moan.  This is something he had wanted to try the minute he saw Dean as a human and not just his soul.  Dean smiled as he kissed Castiel’s lips.  He could feel Cas beginning to pull back, probably to question what the hell Dean was doing, but he didn’t really feel like talking now.  He slid his hand from Cas’s face, to the back of his head, pulling him closer to Dean.  Cas bit Dean’s lower lip, sending a chill down Dean’s spine, making him moan lightly.  As they kissed, the two fell onto the newly made bed.  Dean’s hands explored the muscular terrain of Cas’s back and chest.  Every time he brushed his finger-tips over Cas’s neck, Cas would moan.  Soon Dean started kissing down to Cas’s neck.  He kissed the scar, and bit the other side.  Cas moaned and ran his fingers through Dean’s now messy hair.  Dean continued to kiss further and further down Cas’s body.  He kissed his muscular shoulders, down to his chest.  He kissed his adorable tummy, and his sharp, rugged hipbones.  As he did so, Cas’s body squirmed.  Dean and him gave out soft bits of laughter.  Dean stopped and looked up at Cas.  He felt through his boxers, Cas was hard.  He rubbed Cas through his boxers as he continued to kiss his hipbones.  He soon pulled Cas’s member out from his boxers and gripped it in his hand.  Cas’s laughter and squirming went strictly into moaning as took him in his mouth. 

            “Ahh, Dean,” Cas moaned his name.  Dean looked up at Cas, his head was thrown back and his back was slightly arched.  Dean deep throated Cas, taking his big, hard cock all the way in his mouth.  Cas grunted loudly, saying Dean’s name.  It was right now that Dean realized he was grateful that Sam’s room was next to Dean’s and not Cas’s.  He was also happy that Stella as right across the hall, maybe she could hear how happy he was making Cas.  Dean’s head bobbed up and down on Cas’s dick as he used his right hand to jerk off the shaft.  Cas sat upwards, reaching towards Dean’s own bulge.  Dean was so satisfied by Castiel’s reaction, that even with the slightest couch from Cas, Dean couldn’t help but moan loudly.  Cas’s dick was still in his mouth as Dean moaned around it.  Cas groaned.  Dean was so good at what he was doing, and Cas loved to learn by example.  He grabbed Dean’s face, bringing his body closer to Cas’s.  He kissed his pink lips as he reached into his boxers, rubbing Dean’s hard dick.  Cas moved down to suck on Dean’s neck as he played with the tip of his penis.  Dean moaned like crazy, his hands, wrapped around Cas, clawed at his back with pleasure.  Cas moaned as Dean did.  He went down and took Dean in his mouth.  He wasn’t down there long before Dean told him he was close.  Cas lifted his head up, taking Dean in his hand.  Dean did the same.  They jerked each other off until Cas came, Dean came almost instantly after him.  They collapsed onto the bed, which was no longer made as nicely. 

            Panting, Dean looked over at Cas who was on his back with a huge smile on his face.  Cas turned to look at Dean’s emerald eyes.

            “Dean, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted that,” Cas gasped.  Dean just smiled.  He rolled over, resting his head on Cas’s shoulder, and his arm around his stomach.

            “I’ve wanted it more,” Dean breathed.  Within minutes the exhausted two fell asleep beside each other.


End file.
